


Velas de canela

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Implied Wax Play, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian está com cheiro de velas de canela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velas de canela

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cinnamon candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173037) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Imagine person A of your OTP hanging out with their friend and the friend comments that person A smells very nice that day. Person A laughs and says it’s a new deodorant, but on the inside they’re screaming a bit because person B used scented candles for wax-play last night and person A still smells like the wax.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131413115216/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-hanging-out-with)

Quando Ellana viu Dorian, foi imediatamente na sua direção. Ele era seu parceiro de bebedeira usual quando estava na taverna, e ela gostava que pudessem conversar melhor ali do que na biblioteca.

“Ei, Dorian. O que você está fazendo aqui sem o Bull?” ela perguntou enquanto se sentava sem pedir permissão.

“Não preciso passar _todo_ o meu tempo com ele, para a sua informação,” ele respondeu, um pouco na defensiva.

Ellana ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Ele está ocupado, não está?”

“Saiu nessa manhã com os Chargers para alguma missão aleatória, não que isso tenha qualquer coisa a ver com qualquer coisa. A Inquisidora não deveria saber dessas coisas?”

Ellana deu de ombros. “Tem muita coisa acontecendo na Inquisição, quem consegue lembrar de tudo? Não microgerencio.”

Dorian olhou para ela estranho. “Isso não parece muito responsável.”

Ellana balançou uma mão, então parou e deu uma cheirada no ar. “O que é esse cheiro?” Ela cheirou de novo, mais perto de Dorian. “Oh, é você. Você está com um cheiro muito bom hoje.”

Dorian corou violentamente e olhou em volta, tentando determinar se mais alguém tinha ouvido o comentário. “É só meu perfume novo.”

“Você nunca usou ele antes, usou? Não me lembro de ter sentido esse cheiro antes.”

Dorian precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não sair correndo. “Não, comprei com os novos carregamentos que chegaram ontem.

O rosto de Ellana ficou pensativo por um momento. “É engraçado, isso meio que me lembra alguma coisa, mas não consigo saber bem o que.”

Dorian olhou para a porta, se perguntando se poderia sair antes que ela continuasse com essa linha de raciocínio. “Não deve ser nada. Por que não falamos de outra coisa?”

Ela estralou os dedos. “Já sei! Me lembra daquelas velas de canela novas que os mercadores estavam vendendo. Engraçado, vi Bull comprando um monte de...” ela parou, olhando para o rosto intensamente vermelho de Dorian, e conectou os pontos. “Certo, isso é bem mais do que queria saber.”

“Não é o que está pensando!” Dorian disse, apesar de ser exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

Ela ergueu as mãos como um escudo. “Não, não vamos lá. Não me importo. Bebidas, agora.”


End file.
